


Idle Time

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Fluff Bingo [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff Bingo, Gen, Not Beta Read, prompt: build a pillow fort, this is really short but that's okay, this is very much platonic and not at all romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: The castle is too quiet, and Pidge is stressed. Hunk has a solution though.





	Idle Time

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous person requested **Pillow Fort and Punk** on tumblr.

Pidge thought that she knew stress. She honestly, genuinely did. She knew stress. She felt it every time she went into her classroom before her brother and father disappeared. She felt it before assignments that she really didn’t want to do. She definitely felt it when she was sneaking into the Garrison.

As it turned out, saving the universe was a little more stressful than homework.

She was both completely exhausted and incredibly antsy. That led her to fiddling with different things, but being unable to actually do anything productive.

That was how Hunk found her: with a mess of mismatched parts around her almost like some crazy nest, staring at the mess with wide, wild eyes.  

He took one look at her and said, “Come on. I need you to help me with a project.”

Relieved to have something to actually focus on, Pidge scrambled to her feet and followed him out of the room. It was oddly quiet without Lance chatting their ears off, complaining about Keith who would be training a lot, while Shiro would scold them but secret laugh at their antics. The three of them were in healing pods. Coran was basically running the entire castle, since Allura had collapsed after using a few too many wormholes.

That left only her and Hunk, which wasn’t ideal, so the best thing they could do was hide and hope that, if anyone found them, Yellow and Green would be enough.

So yes, stress was something Pidge was very familiar with.

“Wait here,” Hunk instructed her as they walked into the lounge. He scurried away, leaving her wondering what was going on, but decided not to question it yet.

It was so, so quiet.

Then Hunk reappeared, or at least, she assumed it was Hunk, because it also looked like a walking mountain of blankets. He dumped them onto the ground, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you trying to get me to do your laundry?” Pidge asked skeptically.

“No!” Hunk looked offended. “We’re going to build the most amazing blanket fort ever seen.”

She blinked. It was something they had _tried_ to do before, but were never able to pull off without someone knocking it down, or having to go train, and other things like that. There was literally nothing stopping them right now.

Her lips pulled into a grin. “We need _way_ more blankets than this! Come on! I know where Allura keeps a stock of fancy ones!”

The two of them raided the castle, searching high and low for every spare blanket and pillow they could find, though they did avoid the bedrooms that were in use. It wasn’t very hard, since the castle was huge and equipped to sustain far more than seven people.

Actually building their fort was another task all together. The castle wasn’t exactly filled with chairs and tables that they could move around. Not that it stopped them. If there was one thing Hunk and Pidge were good at, it was solving puzzles like this.

It involved Pidge climbing on Hunk’s shoulders, using is strange sticky adhesive goo that looked alarmingly like their food (to which Coran had laughed loudly at them and pointed out that they looked _nothing_ a like) to keep things up in certain places, some creative weaving, and turning the gravity off in the room at one point.

When they were finished though, their pillow fort was a luxury. Pidge stared at it with her hands on her hips, feeling more than a little accomplished. She had even strung up the fairy lights that she bought at the space mall during a recent trip.

She made herself comfortable inside the fort, perking up when Hunk came in with the space muffins that he had recently perfected (general rule of thumb: never ask Hunk the ingredients to something, just accept that it’s delicious).

They sat down together, having stolen and rigged the television and game system (that had somehow ended up in Lance’s room) to work in the lounge instead.

Neither one of them spoke much, but now, in the safety of their pillow fort, the silence really didn’t seem all that bad, and all of the stress melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Fluff Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177246760368/since-itll-probably-be-a-while-before-i-get).


End file.
